A Different Side Of Jamie Waite
by Kawaii.Megami
Summary: Jamie's family is perfect. Better than perfect, even. Please R


  
A Different Side of Jamie Waite  
by Kawaii.Megami  
  
Disclaimers: Everything related to In A Heartbeat belongs to Disney and its writers. I own nothing, except this plot. And a few names that you never heard of.  
  
Archiving: Please ask first.  
  
Note: I just read the humor fic by Em Walters and it got me thinking. What if Jamie's family *is* normal? Or rather, *too* normal?  
  
Another note: This is also a get-rid-of-writer's-block thing. And it's the first fic that I wrote which isn't a romance fic. Please R&R. I might get flamed for this, in a way.   
  
***   
  
It was 6 o'clock on a regular Friday night. The whole squad was on call, as usual. They were eating the pepperoni pizza they've ordered for tonight's dinner. Val and Tyler were doing their math homework. Jamie has his French book flipped to the chapter Monsieur La Bon had assigned them. And Hank was looking around for something.  
  
"Have you guys seen the newspapers?" Hank asked.   
  
Everyone shook their heads. "Did you check the main counter?" Tyler suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah," he replied, walking out the hallway. He came back a few moments later with the bunch of papers. He took out the front and metro pages while putting the rest down on the table. He read the headlines and scan through the articles that interested him.  
  
"No. No. No. 'Bush's Cabinet Choice'... no," he muttered. "Why is it so hard to find an interesting news article?"  
  
"Because news aren't interesting," Jamie simply answered without looking up from his book.  
  
"Right...," Hank replied. "Then why am I in the journalism program?"   
  
"Beats me," Jamie shrugged, chuckling.  
  
Hank didn't respond. Instead, he continued to flip through the newspapers. "Aha!" he finally announced. "Found it."  
  
"What's it about?" Tyler asked, looking up from his trig book.  
  
"'Murder Case Submitted To Supreme Court,'" Hank read from the paper. "It's about the murder from last week. They finally took it up to the Supreme Court. And guess who's the defensive lawyer?"  
  
"Who?" he asked, curious now.  
  
"Nicole Iverson," Hank replied with a hint of shock in his voice. Jamie perked his head up at the mention of that name.  
  
"You mean that millionaire attorney that took all the top cases last year?" Val chimed in.  
  
"That's the one. I mean, she's a great lawyer and all, but why would she help jerks like Thomas McPhee?" he answer, making a disgusted face at the mention of the criminal's name.  
  
"Maybe she wants to prove something to herself," Jamie stated. The others looked at him, surprised. He usually was the kind that kept quiet in these kind of conversations.  
  
"You have a point there," Tyler responded. "But why?"  
  
"Well, to the audience, she is the type that helps the good guys. Maybe she wants some challenge," Jamie countered.  
  
"That's possible..." Val supported.  
  
Hank just blinked, then he narrowed his eyes. "I didn't know you were taking philosophy," he teased.  
  
"I'm not," Jamie replied.  
  
"Then how did you come up with those conclusions?" Hank asked, surprised but still appreciate Jamie's rare participation in this discussion.  
  
"'Cause she told me," he plainly stated.   
  
"Who?" Tyler questioned.  
  
"Nicole Iverson," Jamie replied. The others's jaws dropped.   
  
Hank was the most shocked. "How'd you know her?"  
  
Jamie sighed. "She's my mom."  
  
"But... how?" Val muttered.  
  
Jamie grabbed a magazine that was laying on top of the coffee table in the rest area. He flipped from the pages until he reached an interview with her. The headline reads, 'A Different Side of Nicole Iverson Waite, Most Successful Lawyer in North America.'  
  
"It's not something I brag about...," Jamie started, holding out the magazine to Val.  
  
The three quickly skimmed through the article. Their eyes clearly widened as they finished it.  
  
"It says here that her husband is one of the top businessmen in the computer industry," Tyler added. "And his name is Kyle... Waite." He looked at Jamie, waiting for his confirmation.  
  
"So my dad's a millionaire, too," Jamie started. "Again, it's not something I brag about."  
  
"Why?" Val queried.  
  
"Because..." Jamie admitted, "I don't want people to think I'm a rich, spoiled brat. And I don't want them to think my parents are, neither."   
  
"Wow," Hank managed to say under his breath. "That's all I can say. 'Wow.'"  
  
  
  



End file.
